1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stuck state detection seal that detects a state in which a seal is stuck to an article in a predetermined area and prevents the article stuck with the seal from being taken out from the predetermined area without authorization, and to a stuck state detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology has heretofore been proposed for managing a checkout of articles as well as preventing unauthorized takeout such as shoplifting as taught in JP-A-2002-74286. This technology uses an article management tag constituted by a sheet that can be stuck to an article, a storage unit incorporated in the sheet for storing data related to the article, and a polarity-holding portion made of a metal piece capable of holding a predetermined polarity. Data related to the article are written into the article management tag which is stuck to each article in a state of holding a predetermined polarity.
Further, an article management system using the article management tag comprises a gate installed near the entrance/exit of a merchandise sales store, and a polarity detector is provided in the gate for detecting the polarity held by state holding means, wherein when an article passes through the gate, the polarity of the article management tag is detected to permit the passage of only those articles with article management tags holding the polarity representing that the article was sold. This technology makes it possible to shorten the processing time for selling an article at the cashier as well as to prevent unauthorized takeout such as shoplifting.
The above technology, however, is based on a prerequisite that an article management tag has been stuck to the article, but cannot cope with such attempts as peeling the article management tag from the article without authorization. In case the article management tag is peeled off, the above technology can no longer manage the article, and further the article could be taken out without authorization.